Prove Me a Fool
by KowaretaTsubasa
Summary: [oneshot] Within the dark world, Raizen knows that even demon lords must learn what it is that makes them strong. When time surges ceaselessly onwards, it's best to know what you're made of before you begin to fall apart.


**Prove Me a Fool**

By: KowaretaTsubasa

This story takes place sometime before Raizen's stomach started marking off the passage of time. Because of that I theorize that this fic happened quite a while before the demon world tournament. I'm stretching that time to include Mukuro and when political tension was begining to rise between the three demon lords.

Also, I think that I have created Loopy!Raizen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---

A pure white moth swam through the still, black night. Whirling through the darkness, it fluttered and darted through the trees in search of light. Pale purple flowers struggled to poke through the dense carpet of green moss. Fat red mushrooms clung to the trees in free abundance. The moth traveled on.

"A pity," said Mukuro to the night, peering through the hole in her mask. "You're here all alone, sleeping, without your friends to see you."

Fog drifted through the forest like a phantom. The moonless sky gazed downward, cold and unconcerned. What worldly matters could possibly interest it?

The night replied, "Alone, but not asleep. And now no more alone."

Mukuro leaned against a tree. The mist swirled about her as if it were a cloak, concealing her. If she was surprised that he responded, she covered it well.

"And each day you grow weaker, your stomach louder. One might wonder what you are trying to prove, Raizen."

The demon lord opened his eyes and gave the newcomer a sidelong glance. Whether he found her attendance alarming or annoying, his expression didn't tell. His white hair fell lankly about his broad shoulders as he sat comfortably at the foot of a giant tree.

He answered.

"A small thing, perhaps."

"Then you are a fool," Mukuro told him.

Raizen laughed a great laugh, openly and heartily. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. A mischievous smirk sat on his lips. Even within his developing weakness he was confident.

"Any more foolish than a _woman_ with dreams of power?"

His smirk grew more mischievous when his visitor did not answer right away and instead grew tense. The cloak of mist drew closer towards her.

"Another thing," she said stiffly, "just as small. Were a woman to have dreams of power, she would have more chance than he with dreams of change."

As if to drive the point, Raizen's stomach tightened and groaned. The white-haired demon lord clutched his sides and ground his teeth. He grinned insanely, like a beast possessed. His female companion could see that it was sheer willpower and raw self-discipline that kept him from falling apart. Despite herself, she was impressed.

"Even so," he continued after it was over, "dreams of power or dreams of change still require small things to build from."

Mukuro watched as he tore out a pale purple flower from the forest floor. It was withering and Raizen curiously stroked one of its petals.

"The supports are easily broken."

"Yes," he murmured, twisting off a petal. "They are."

His stomach growled again and he crushed the flower in his fist. He laughed at his own hunger.

"You think that the chaos that you intend to bring if you become King will free people from the chains they wear, however, they will only remake them."

The woman scowled to herself and traced the shackles around her wrists.

"Then they, too, are fools."

She turned to leave.

Secure where he sat, among the underbrush where mushrooms and petty flowers grew, Raizen opened his palm to observe the damaged flower. Through the corner of his eye he watched his visitor's receding back with a peculiar smirk.

"Were I not weak from hunger, you and Yomi would be like dolls in my hands. You would pose no threat."

Mukuro looked over her shoulder. Raizen ate the flower.

"You are right," she told him, "but no longer can you now. If you continue your hunger strike, you will die and have proven yourself a fool."

Raizen grinned. Pearly fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Until the time comes then."

He ripped another flower from the ground and looked at it objectively. Tentatively he touched the petals and brought it to his nose to smell. Then he bit the head off.

Mukuro left, crushing a pure white moth underfoot.

And Raizen gazed at the moonless sky, unperturbed.

---


End file.
